


Fascination

by ipona



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipona/pseuds/ipona
Summary: Yuuri likes Viktor's ass. Like, a lot. Shameless smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, [this bootylicious figurine](https://mobile.twitter.com/yurionice_goods/status/833137040430505984) is a thing, and of course, porn had to be written, because there is no was in hell that Yuuri doesn't have a thing for his fiancé's perfect ass.

Sometimes Yuuri wonders if Viktor is even aware of the things he does. It starts somewhere around their moving in together in Viktor's spacious apartment in St Petersburg. Now that Viktor is returning to the ice after his brief pause, it's only logical that the two of them return to Viktor's home rink, which is larger and better maintained than the Hasetsu Ice Palace.

Sure, Yuuri misses his family, as it was nice to be back home for a while, but at the same time, he's used to being away. And now that he and Viktor get the privacy of their own home, he begins noticing more and more of Viktor's quirks. Like the way he never really gets fully dressed while at home. 

Sometimes he just slips on a pair of sweatpants that hang dangerously low on his hips, no underwear and no shirt, so that his toned chest and defined abs are on display, the lines of his hips disappearing into grey fabric where the outline of his dick is visible. 

Other times he wears underwear, but then he usually skips pants. And for some reason, Viktor refuses to be a reasonable human being and wear bower briefs. Instead he favors the most minuscule black things, that leaves half his ass hanging out.

Not that Yuuri is complaining. Not at all, rather the opposite. He's grown a new fascination with Viktor's ass over the first few weeks in St Petersburg. It's not rare that he sneaks up behind Viktor, usually when he cooking or cleaning or otherwise occupied, to slip his hands in under his clothes to squeeze and caress at the soft skin of his behind. Viktor usually just plays along, pressing back into Yuuri with a soft sigh.

But it reaches new heights one night when Yuuri is just about to get into the shower. He comes from the kitchen, just having taken care of some dishes, when he spots Viktor on the sofa. He's fallen asleep in front of the TV, his breathing coming out in slow, soft snores. The blanket has fallen off him where he lies on his belly, and ass exposed, plump cheeks only covered by his thin, black underwear.

Before Yuuri can stop himself, he sinks to his knees next to the sofa. He presses soft, light kisses up Viktor's thigh, until he reaches his ass. Carefully he squeezes it and pulls the underwear out of the way, making room for his lips to continue their journey to nuzzle and kiss the soft skin of Viktor's butt cheek. 

"Mm," Viktor sighs suddenly. "What're ya doin?"

His voice is sleepy and he's slurring his words. Fighting his blush and his budding erection, Yuuri stands up and reaches a hand out to Viktor.

"I was gonna take a shower", he smiles. "Join me?"

"Mm, sure."

Viktor still seems sleepy when he joins Yuuri under the warm water, so Yuuri takes advantage of the situation. He pulls Viktor in, running his hands over his shoulder and into his hair as he kisses him slowly under the spray of water. The kisses become wet and sloppy and Viktor responds to his every touch with a content sigh.

They shampoo and lather each other up, copping a feel here and there, getting more and more aroused, as they wash each other's bodies. When they've rinsed it all off, Yuuri gives a little smirk and drops to his knees. The water is still running, and the hard lines of Viktor's body are accentuated by the shiny wetness. Yuuri allows himself a last look as he runs his tongue along the side of Viktor's erection. His fiancé's head is thrown back, pink lips open and gasping.

Yuuri has to give himself a few strokes at the sight and moans around Viktor's cock as he takes it all into his mouth. He alternates between taking Viktor deep, letting his cock slide down his throat in a way that makes Viktor choke and scramble against the wall to keep upright, and swirling his tongue around the head, sucking lightly, teasing, making Viktor grab his hair, trying to control his movement in a desperate attempt to get more.

"Yuuuuri-" he gasps. "If you don't stop, I'm-"

It's so tempting to just keep going, to bring Viktor over the edge like this, with his cock down Yuuri's throat and his hand clenched in Yuuri's hair. But he stops himself, gets on his feet to give Viktor a searing, open-mouthed, sloppy kiss, letting him taste himself on Yuuri's tongue. Viktor moans into the kiss, leaning in for more when Yuuri pulls away.

"We wouldn't want that," Yuuri answers him. "I'm not done with you yet."

With that, he turns Viktor around, presses him against the tiled wall. Viktor gives a startled gasp but complies. Beginning at the back of his neck, Yuuri then leaves a trail of wet kisses down his shoulders and back, until he is finally, once again faced with Viktor's magnificent ass. It's plump and firm and soft, and Yuuri takes one cheek in each hand and squeezes, pulling them apart.

He runs his tongue over Viktor's hole while continuing to squeeze and play with his ass, eliciting a gasp from his fiancé. Continuing, he switches between kissing and licking and Viktor moans breathlessly as he pushes back against Yuuri. On the floor of the shower is a bottle of lube, left there since the last time they had sex in the shower. Yuuri reaches for it and coats his fingers. 

When he finally thrusts a finger in, Viktor sighs happily. Yuuri adds another and curls them, moving in and out of Viktor's body at a slow pace. He looks up, taking in Viktor's bodily responses. He's got his head turned back, trying to look at what Yuuri is doing. His brow is furrowed, his cheeks are pink and his pretty mouth hangs open, panting and gasping, letting out a moan every time Yuuri hits a particularly sweet spot inside him. His wet skin glows and his limbs tremble.

Yuuri presses one more kiss to Viktor's left butt cheek and murmurs into it. "I want to fuck you so bad right now."

"I want you to," Viktor tells him. Rising to his feet, Yuuri turns off the shower and pulls Viktor with him out of the bathroom. Since he's the shorter of the two, he has a hard time getting enough leverage to fuck Viktor the way he wants to when they're in the shower. So instead, he maneuvers them to the bedroom. They're both still wet but neither of them cares all that much at this point. 

They leave a wet trail on the floor as the stumble, kissing and touching, their way to the bed, where Yuuri pushes Viktor down on his stomach on the mattress. He takes a moment to just take in Viktor's form against the white sheets. Silver hair wet and tangled, his toned back tensing, shivering with anticipation, round ass in the air, ready and waiting for Yuuri's cock.

With the lube he brought from the shower Yuuri slicks up his cock, spreads Viktor's cheeks apart and presses against his loosened hole. Viktor moans and buries his face in a pillow as Yuuri slowly slides all the way in. It's heaven, being inside Viktor. Hot and tight, with Viktor pushing back against him, urging him to fuck him.

And Yuuri is happy to oblige. With his hands on Viktor's ass, he pulls out, slowly, and thrusts back in again, watching entranced as their bodies glide together, Viktor's warmth welcoming him. Yuuri can't help but moan at the sight and the sensation. Viktor, on the other hand, whines in frustration and grinds back against Yuuri.

"Faster, please," he moans, glancing back against Yuuri, his cheeks pink and his eyes burning with desire. And so Yuuri picks up the pace. With a steady rhythm, he fucks Viktor, hand leaving his ass only to grab onto his hips instead to control their movements. Viktor moans beneath him, coming undone just by Yuuri's cock inside of him. As Yuuri adjusts the angle slightly, Viktor gasps a string of curses in Russian, and Yuuri knows he's found the right spot.

Leaning forward, Yuuri slips a hand under Viktor's chin, angling it to the side for a sloppy kiss. Viktor moans into it with every thrust of Yuuri's hips. Yuuri smiles against Viktor's soft, gasping lips. He knows Viktor can come like this. He's done it before, and through it's tempting to finish like this, with Viktor's perfect ass and broad back on display, Yuuri likes Viktor's face more.

So he slips out, with Viktor whining in protest.

"On your back," he pants. "I want to see your face."

Viktor obliges and Yuuri grabs him by the waist to pull him close again. He finds Viktor's hole, and this time, he can kiss his fiancé in earnest while he fucks into him. One hand caresses Viktor's face, thumb running over over his cheek affectionately. The other reaches down to stroke Viktor's cock. Viktor's arms are around Yuuri's neck, clinging to him, gasping and moaning as Yuuri jerks him off at the same pace as he fucks him.

They don't last long like this. Viktor kisses Yuuri deeply as he comes, his entire body trembling. Yuuri thrusts a couple of more times before pulling out and coming over Viktor's belly. Viktor's hands are in his hair, combing through it with slow, calming movements as the tremors leave his body. They are both out of breath, and Yuuri giggles as he presses his forehead to Viktor's shoulder.

"You," he sighs. "Are so perfect."

Viktor just pulls him in tighter, embracing him lovingly and presses a kiss to his forehead.


End file.
